


Black Coffee

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: Drinks with The Bodeckers [3]
Category: the devil all the time
Genre: Angst, Blood, Choking, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Implied Punishment, Implied sexual acts, Manipulation, Miscarriage, Pet Names, Smut, medical descriptions of pregnancy in the 60s, poor proofreading, weird 60s shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: A wolf and a bunny start a family
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Series: Drinks with The Bodeckers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024540
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Black Coffee

**_Our little one was being brought into the world today._ **

The words had to be forced out of my mouth. It almost didn’t seem real. The shame of the past two years, of my worthlessness as a woman was finally going to end. At least I hoped it would. 

The first few months, after that day in the library, we’d been so hopeful. Every time I was late for my monthly, I saw Lee’s demeanor change. A spark of hope in his eyes, a hand resting on my soft stomach, stroking it gently, and treating me like I was the most precious treasure a man could ask for. 

But then I would have to ask him to drive me down to the pharmacy. The regular shame of having to ask the old man behind the counter to pull down a packet of feminine hygiene products hidden in the old toilet paper box was completely drowned out by the shame of yet again failing Lee. He was never gentle then. I wasn’t a treasure once we got home. I was his stupid, dumb bunny who couldn’t even do the most basic thing a woman could do. 

_ “Do you not wanna make me a daddy, Bunny Baby? Huh? You don’t wanna be a mama? Don’t play dumb. You cry all you want but that ain’t gonna stop your punishment. You’re gonna take it like a good girl, Bunny Baby.” _

We tried everything. Any old wives tale we were told, we did it. I drank so many weird juices and changed how we ate so many times. We tried different positions in bed, different times of day, anything. At one point, someone even mentioned to Lee the key to getting pregnant was for him to plug me up and that one was just silly and uncomfortable for the both of us.

When I had missed my monthly for almost three months, I started to actually feel hope again. I wasn’t a failure. Physical proof that I loved Lee Bodecker, would do anything for him, was finally within my reach.

But then I dropped the casserole dish I’d just taken out of the oven for dinner one night because the searing pain in my stomach was too much. Hot glass and grains of rice burned my feet and shines, but it was nothing compared to what I felt happening inside of me.

Blood trickled down my leg. Too much blood. Lee drove me to the hospital that night, carried me into the emergency room, and demanded I be seen immediately. Behind the paper-thin sheet separating me from the rest of the maternity ward, my legs were hoisted into metal stirrups. White-hot shame burned through me as a strange doctor stuck his glove fingers and cold metal instruments into me. Lee had been forced to wait outside. Fathers or would-be fathers weren’t allowed in that part of the hospital. I cried more from the painful invasion of my person than I had the horrific cramps.

Even after they forced antibiotics and some kind of opioid down my throat, I couldn’t stop crying. They put me into some kind of adult diaper and walked me into a private room. Lee came in shortly after, a stern line set across his face. They spoke for a while, their voices washed over me. I was only picking up some words.  _ Trouble conceiving, lost count, baby, barren. _

At home once again, Lee carried me into the house. The lights were still on, the table set, the smell of cold dinner permeated the house. I cried myself to sleep in his arms while he promised I’d still get to be a mama, we’d still have a family. 

A few weeks later, he called the house from the station. Told me he had a surprise for me and that I better dress nice. I did as I was told, the dull ache of having to be seen by people intensifying as I walked into the station. They all knew I was failing in my wifely duty. I recognized some of the deputies, politely made the mindless chatter that was expected of me, wished their…  _ families _ well before I finally made it to Lee’s office. A young girl, maybe 15 or 16 years old, sat on the bench in the room. I stood silently in the doorway while Lee finished up another phone call. 

“Bunny, this is Marlene,” Lee’s smile was almost sinister. 

The girl made eye contact with me, I could tell she had been crying. She had a bruise on her cheek and was clutching her stomach. 

“She’s gonna be staying with us for a while until she can go back to her family in Lancaster.”

Apparently, she had an uncle who lived in Knockemstiff. She’d been shipped down here when her family found out she was pregnant. Her uncle wanted nothing to do with her and dropped her off at the County Sheriff Station with nothing but the clothes on her back. 

I hated Marlene.

I hated cooking and cleaning up after her. I hated watching her belly grow with a baby. I hated how she talked about going back to school and going to college. I hated how nice she was to me. 

“Your baby is gonna have such a wonderful home, Mrs. Bodecker.” She loved our house, she loved the room we’d set aside to be the nursery when we first started trying.

“Your baby is being extra active today Mrs. Bodecker.” Every time the baby kicked or moved she’d bring me over, place my hand on her stomach.

“Have you and Mr. Bodecker thought about naming him yet?” She was sure the baby was a boy.

“Mrs. Bodecker, I think your baby is ready to meet ya.”

I read every baby book the library had four times over. We knew exactly what to do. We drove to the hospital, dropped Marlene off in the emergency room, and watched her be wheeled back into the maternity ward. Lee and I sat together all through the night. My hand was permanently attached to his. I cried, feeling like a failure for not being able to do this for him. 

“It’s alright Bunny Baby, you’re gonna be a good mama, you’re gonna love our baby so much.” 

It seemed like everyone but me believed the baby growing in Marlene was our baby, was my baby. I just felt hollow. 

A nurse came and got us some time after sunrise. Lee was sleeping on my shoulder. Even with all my crying, I couldn’t sleep in those horribly uncomfortable chairs. We were guided back to look into a room filled with glass bassinets. Pushed all the way up to the front was a larger one, a nurse leaned over it, carefully setting two babies into it. One wrapped in a pink blanket, the other wrapped in blue. Written on the small, paper card just under the glass it said in big, thick letters ‘Bodecker Twins’. I was so overwhelmed, my hand dropped from Lee’s to press up against the window.

“Look at our babies, Lee,” I whispered. “Look at my babies.” 

🍼

**_Our little ones were two weeks old when we could finally take them home._ **

They were so small, they needed to gain a bit of weight before they could go home. Even when they were asleep, their little hands clung to one another. Every lunchtime, Lee and I would visit them. Marlene would smile when she saw us, thank us for taking care of her, and for buying her bus ticket back home. She hated the hospital.

“They’ve been a bit fussy today. Think they missed ya,” She grinned, noting how the babies calmed down once in my arms.

“The nurses say you’ll be checked out this afternoon,” Lee gently caressed his knuckle over the cheeks of our babies. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda nervous to go home,” Marlene admitted. 

“I’m sure it won’t even feel like you’ve been gone,” I assured her.

“Have you decided on names yet?” She changed the subject quickly.

“No,” Lee lied. 

We’d noticed how much more attached she’d gotten to them over these past two weeks. Still calling them our babies, but she said ‘our’ like it was the three of us. We’d decided on names that first day. Almost instantly we knew what our little babies would be called. Lee couldn’t keep the news to himself. Everyone in town knew our babies names, height, and weight. But we kept that information from Marlene. She didn’t need to know, she never would know. 

Our babies were coming home with us, right now. Lee told me we couldn’t tell her. It would only hurt her feelings. She didn’t have any right to them anyway. They were our babies. And I believed him. He’d given me the thing I craved for over two years. So when the nurses came to take our babies for their final check up before we could take them home, we said goodbye like we’d be right back. 

We didn’t talk about Marlene ever again. We drove home with our two healthy babies. 

🍼🍼

**_Our little ones were three months old when my parents visited us._ **

I could fill a whole photo album with the number of pictures Lee had taken of me reading to our babies. But then again, I could fill a whole album with all the pictures I’ve taken of him with the babies sleeping on him. Lee had been skeptical about the camera, a gift from the station. I wasn’t sure why he was hesitant to take photos, I thought it was an excellent gift. It wasn’t until I got the first roll of film developed that he became obsessed. 

“Bunny, ya got a fat letter in the mail from the drugstore.”

I walked out of the nursery, the babies down for their lunchtime nap. The envelope was ripped open and tears came to my eyes. There was Lee with our babies on his chest, him on the floor with them, our babies sleeping and holding hands, our babies in their little bath. I thought my heart was going to burst. Looking at those pictures made the late night feedings and crying worth it. 

“Look at this one of you feeding Berry her bottle?” I carefully slid that photo across the kitchen counter. “Oh, look how much Bobby looks like you in this one, you’ve got the same grumpy face.”

“Junior and I do not have a grumpy face, we have serious, manly faces.” 

Lee couldn’t stop smiling though, and that got him into the camera. And like the officer of the law he was, he catalogued all our photos into albums. Names, dates, and activities were carefully printed onto slips of paper to tape under each photo. Apparently writing on the fancy photo paper could damage it. I didn't know where he learned that.

He was doing just that, sitting at the coffee table on a Saturday afternoon while I was having what some of the mothers at the library called ‘tummy time’, when the doorbell rang. Everyone’s eyes went to the door, we never had unannounced guests. I made sure the babies had their little rattles close by before going to open the door. 

I stuttered.

“Mama, Pa.” 

There they stood on our front porch. The truck was parked right next to the cruiser, gleaming in the sunlight. They hadn’t really changed at all. But then I remembered how much I was forced to change because of what they did. Like they hadn’t fed me to a wolf three years ago. Like they didn’t ignore the christmas and birthday cards I sent them. Like they hadn't traded me for their business.

"Do-do-do you need to sp-speak with my husband?"

I had no idea if Lee was still in a cahoots with my parents. I wasn't privy to any of his business dealings. Lee didn't talk about my parents, hell no one did. There was never a whisper of gossip about them or my connection to them. They could have died and I probably wouldn't have known. 

"Bunny, be polite and let'em in," Lee called out from the living room. 

So I did. For the first time in over three years I was seeing my parents and for the first time ever I was inviting them into the home I had made with the husband they forced me to marry. I felt angry and resentful. They didn't deserve to see me… thriving.

Lee was still sitting on the couch and the babies were still on the floor, babbling to one another. They stopped just inside the room. Unsure of what to do or where to look. I watched their eyes look at the nice furniture, the fancy TV set, the overflowing bookshelves. Of course they noticed the box of baby things I kept next to the couch, the row of children's books on the shelf, the soft embroidered blankets with each of their names on the floor with them. 

Once finished with the photo he was working, Lee closed the album and looked up at us.

"Aren't ya gonna offer 'em a drink Bunny? Your actin' like we ain't ever had guests. Be good."

"S-sorry, I'll go put on a pot of coffee."

I couldn't stop stuttering or shaking. Half of the grounds spilt on the counter. The machine hissed to life and I started preparing a tray with mugs, a small jug of half and half, and a sugar pot. Despite his sweet tooth, Lee liked his coffee black, but I wasn't sure what to offer my parents. I poured the bitter, brown liquid into each cup.

As I was coming back into the living room, I saw my mama pick up my little Berry, her rattle falling to the floor. The twins burst into a fit of crying. The new people mixed with being separated was always going to lead to this. I set the tray down, apologizing to Lee for the babies even if he didn't mind. Bobby was scooped up easily and Berry made grabbing hands at us before I even had him fully settled. 

It was nearly time for their afternoon nap anyway. I took them back to the nursery, humming along to a new Johnny Cash song I heard on the radio until they calmed down enough for me to set them in their crib. Thankfully the light crying episode had knocked out the last of their energy. They were holding hands and softly snoring before I even closed the door. 

"We had a right to know our daughter had babies."

Pa's angry voice carried down the hall. 

"I see you almost every month. You don't ask about her once and now you wanna demand to not only see my wife, but our babies?"

"They ain't even your babies from what I heard."

"And who'd ya hear that from?"

I stepped into the living room again to see the threatening glare on Lee's face. One thing you never said to Lee was that our babies weren't his flesh and blood, because to him, they were.

They'd all sat down around the coffee table. My husband had moved to the plush armchair so my parents could share the couch. I sat down next to him on the arm, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So Berry Anne and Lee Robert," Mama's eyes cast down to the blankets still on the floor. 

"Yes," I nodded. 

"You didn't even invite us to the christening."

"Would you have come?"

I stared my mama down. We never fought, I was never strong willed enough or brave enough. But now I couldn't hold back the anger. Did they only come to the house to see the babies? Did they even miss me at all? Wasn’t I their baby?

"Don't you talk to your mama in that tone a voice," Pa scowled at me, slamming his coffee mug down.

"Don't speak to my wife that way if ya know what's good for ya."

I felt a surge of something inside me, pride maybe. Lee was defending me. He was standing in my corner.

"Why are you payin' us a visit after all this time?" I asked. I wanted them out. They abandoned me.

"Is it so wrong for us to wanna see our grandbabies?"

"They aren't your grandbabies, they are our children. You lost that right," I seethed.

"You can't be serious?" Mama frowned. "I raised you better than that. I expect to be able to see them."

"And I expected you to answer the phone or the letters or to even ask about how I was doing. Not pretend like I never existed. You can't just barge into my home and demand things." 

I was shouting by the end of my little speech. The baby monitor radio crackled to life. A little whimper was just barely audible through the device. I needed to calm down. We weren't supposed to raise our voices in front of the babies. They were like little sponges, absorbing everything around them. Resentment was never going to be an emotion I let them see in our house. We were going to be a happy family.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" My mother's mug knocked down onto the tray.

"I said get out. Don't come back, if you try and bother my babies again I'll-I'll,"

"I'll throw your asses into jail. Now get outta our house," Lee finished.

"If you still think your gettin' your share of the profits Sheriff, you gotta-"

"Oh I know I am and you're gonna get outta my sight, outta our house, before I change my mind and have the boys go down to your farm and seize the whole damn property for the county."

Lee escorted my parents out the front door and watched them drive off before he came back to my fuming state. He pulled me to my feet and slammed his lips against mine.

"Aw, Bunny Baby, seein' you act like a mama bear protectin' her cubs was somethin' else," he growled, moving to suck on the skin below my jaw. "C'mon, lemme help ya get rid of somma that anger."

🍼🍼

**_Our little ones were nine months old when Lee announced he’d be running for re-election as sheriff._ **

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that Lee was going to run again. He had solidified his wholesome family man look. He had a wife who doted on him, loved him unconditionally. A bonafide housewife who volunteered at the library to read to kids and made the best strawberry pie in the county. 

He had two beautiful, happy babies. A little boy who would grow up to be just like his daddy and a little girl who was sweeter than sugar. 

We were the perfect family now. 

Or so it seemed.

I stood outside on the porch, dress haphazardly thrown on and coat tossed over it. The shine Re-Elect Bodecker pin on my lapel caught in the light overhead. The twins were wrapped up in their blankets, wailing into the night air from their little car bed. They were nearly done cutting in their teeth, but the crying never seemed to stop now. Gone were our happy, bubbly babies. They had been replaced by these little devils. 

Lee had started taking more shifts down at the station. Told me that it was because of the campaign, he needed to make up for time lost. At first I had believed him, he was spending extra time going around to businesses around the country, talking to the people, campaigning during the day. It made sense that his work would be pilling up. 

But then when he’d come home for dinner, hearing nothing but the unhappy sounds of his kids and seeing the haggard look on me, I knew the real reason he was rushing off. There were some days when I thought I was reaching a breaking point. Days I just wanted to set the babies outside in the backyard while I took a nap. 

It wasn’t until another mother at the park today told me about how she and her husband used to have to drive all night long to get their baby to sleep, that I cracked. It was the only thing that ever calmed down the crying, she'd said. That seemed ridiculous to me. Why wouldn’t our babies prefer to sleep in their crib?

Well I tried everything else first. I gave them little sips of black coffee, which was supposed to help keep them calm. That just upset their tummies. I put their pacifiers in the icebox during their fitful naps, but that only soothed them for so long. No amount of skin on skin contact calmed them down. 

So at three am, when the babies were trying to find out who could scream louder in our bed, I broke down. I felt like I had failed them, had failed Lee. I called him at the station and begged him to come pick us up. It sounded like he was asleep when answered the phone.

When the cruiser turned into the driveway, I heaved the bed up by the handles, careful to not jostle the babies too much. Lord, they were getting heavy. I walked down to meet the car, the carrier bumping my hips with each step. I can’t bring myself to care. Lee hauled himself out of the cruiser when he saw the twins.

“Can we go for a drive?” I begged before he could say anything, “Please.”

“Bunny,” he frowned at me. 

“Please, Lee, I’ve tried everything else.”

He didn’t stop frowning, that hard line set across his features, but he got back in the cruiser and turned the engine on. I almost wept as I set the babies in the back seat. Every part of me ached from exhaustion and I knew I didn’t look pretty like Lee liked, but I couldn’t bring myself to care as I slumped into the front seat next to my husband. The crying echoed around the inside of the vehicle.

“One lap around the neighborhood.”

I prayed. For the first time in years, I prayed to my maker that this would be all it took to get some silence. Lee and I went to church every Sunday, but we both knew neither of us were committed. It was all a show, exactly what the people expected of a good family man sheriff. But now, well now I really meant it when I begged God to please let my babies stop crying. 

And they did.

After the first turn around the block, they started to settle and I could hear something that wasn’t a ringing, crying sound in my ears. The radio was playing some new song by Porter Wagoner and his new leading lady, Dolly. She sounded nice, much more pleasant than the babies. 

After the second turn, my other senses seemed to be coming back to life. I could smell the now overwhelming scent of cigarettes and stale coffee. He must be stress smoking, I’ve never seen him smoke any other time. There were empty candy wrappers shoved into a pepsi cup and a styrofoam coffee cup in the cupholder, half full and steaming hot. 

When suddenly all I could hear was soft twangs and quiet hiccups, I really did weep. Big fat tears fell down my cheeks. All the feelings I had been forcing down for weeks, that had been bubbling at the surface, boiled over. I wrapped my arms around myself, unable to control my convulsing form. 

It wasn't until I felt Lee pulling me into his lap that I even realized he'd stopped driving. The cruiser was parked at some dead end road. I'd never even been to this part of the neighborhood, it was still underdevelopment. 

"Christ once two babies stop crying, I got another baby crying."

He manhandled me until I was sitting sideways in his lap, my back against the driver's door. My face was pressed into the collar of his shirt, the star on his chest dug into my arm even with two layers of fabric between us. His hands wove under and beneath my coat, rubbing firm circles around my side and back. 

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his warm skin, my fist tightening around his shoulder. 

"I know you are Bunny Baby," he sighed. "They've been tryin'."

"I'm such a horrible mama," I hiccuped. "Our babies hate me."

"Horse shit," he yanked at my hair.

"They haven't stopped crying for days, you're never home anymore, I look like a mess," I scrubbed the heel of my hand over my cheek. "I mean, all I did before you came and got us was throw on the dress I wore yesterday and my coat. I didn't even put on shoes."

Lee moved one of his hands further up my back, rubbing, searching for something, but only finding the smooth material of my dress. 

"Bunny Baby," he tilted my face up to look at him. "I have been neglectin' my husbandly duty. Lemme make it up to ya."

I didn't know what he was talking about. As far as I could tell, Lee was an excellent husband. The ladies at the library and all the deputies' wives loved him. He bought me new dresses and took me to lunch. He loved our babies and spoiled them rotten. He didn't go out drinking and he didn't have a lingering gaze for other ladies. 

"Wha-"

Just like every kiss with Lee, it felt more like he was trying to devour me more than anything else. His chapped lips pressed against mine as his tongue drove into my mouth. I let him dominate my mouth while his hands moved across my body. My mind was barely keeping up with what he was doing, but my body knew what to do. 

This wasn't the first time Lee had wanted me to pleasure him in his cruiser. Before the babies, especially when we really trying and he had to cover a night shift, he'd come get me while on a patrol and fuck me in the back seat. I was always his favorite little slutty Bunny then. Something about being parked on some back road or in a deserted parking lot just made his blood run hot. We'd never done it this close to home before and certainly not with babies in the back.

When I felt his hand slid under my dress, I tensed up. I wasn't wearing underwear, I didn't need any more punishment in my life. I tried to move away, but his grip on my thigh and waist tightened 

"Bunny Baby, I'm tryna be a good husband," he growled against my lips. " Ya jus be my good lil wife and let me play with ya."

His hand moved further up to my leg until his fingers were just dancing over my petals. He mouthed at my neck, biting at the spot that always made me feel like my skin was on fire. A weak whimper ran over my lips. 

"Sshhh, shh, ssshh, Bunny, ya gotta keep those pretty lips closed."

Even as he breathed those words against my neck more sounds kept bubbling up. Lee never played fair, even when he was being sweet on me. He liked to push and tease until I was begging for release. Or worse, he played and played until I had to beg him to stop because it was more pain than pleasure. Either way, I always ended up a crying mess.

A particularly high pitched noise came outta me when his thumb brushed against my bud. The hand I had clamped on his knee shot up to my mouth. But that wasn't good enough for Lee. His hand snaked up my back, pulling my coat tight around my arms, locking them in place. He wrapped his hand around my neck. 

"I know you're a needy lil bunny, baby, but if ya ain't gonna keep that mouth shut, I'll just hafta do it myself."

Without warning, he plunged two fingers into me. I sucked in a deep breath and he tightened his grip on my throat. The hand on my mouth scrambled to grab his wrist. It was too tight. I couldn't breathe. The only sound that filled the cruiser now were the sounds of soft country music on the radio and the squelch of Lee's fingers thrusting into me. 

It was sick of me to be enjoying what he was doing to me. But even as my vision started to go spotty and tears were streaming down my face again, I felt that familiar knife's edge of a sensation. 

"Feel your sweet lil pussy suckin' on my fingers, Bunny Baby. Let go for me, cum all over my hand, I know what ya need Baby."

There was no point fighting it or him. I let my exhausted mind rest, and let my body do what it wanted, what it craved. Pleasure shot through my body, turning me into Jell-O, as I did just as he asked.

"There ya go, that's it."

His hand moved from my neck down to my low back, rubbing slow, soothing circles while I caught my breath. 

"Now be a good lil wife and put those pretty lips on my dick until we get home and I'll fuck ya good and proper."

🍼🍼

**_Our little ones were 18 months old when we went away for the first time._ **

He just came barging through the front door on a hot Wednesday afternoon, announced that he sick and fucking tired of sweating to death in Meade and that he was taking me up to Hargus Lake for a long weekend. Everything had already been arranged. Berry and Bobby were going to be staying with one of the deputies, something I did  **not** like the sound of, and we'd be leaving tomorrow at lunchtime. 

I spent the morning trying to get anything and everything the babies could possibly need together. Somehow the two of them required more in one day than I thought Lee and I would for the whole weekend. When I was absolutely sure they’d have everything they would need, that there was nothing I had forgotten, I pulled out my old leather case. 

The dark leather was scuffed and the stitching was frayed at the corners. The buckles were starting to look a bit tarnished, but there was nothing to be done about it now. A thin layer of dust had settled all over it. While the babies played with their blocks on the floor, I opened the case on the bed. I carefully folded and placed Lee’s golf shorts and linen shirts inside. A part of me wondered what on earth he thought we were gonna be doing at the lake, but then again that was the dumb bunny part of me. If I knew my husband, we wouldn’t need any clothes at all. 

I pulled out some of my nicer summer dresses, the fitted cotton skirts would have to stay home. As would the more the fitted dress. If this was a vacation, I wanted to be comfortable. I carefully folded and arranged my loosest fitting, but still appropriate dresses next to his clothes. I looked over at the lingerie set Lee had gotten me for our anniversary last year… I threw it on top. It was always a good idea to keep him happy and that was certainly one way to do it. 

When we dropped the babies off, we also exchanged the cruiser for a more appropriate car. I only cried a little bit, watching them become smaller and smaller behind us. I also didn’t miss the small sniffle Lee made when we left. Both Berry and Bobby were screaming for us to come back. We’d never left them before, hell we’d never gone on vacation before. This was a whole new experience for me. 

We stopped at a diner just past the county line to have lunch. It felt strange not recognizing the people, or having regulars to chat with. I ordered a chocolate malt, but it didn’t taste right. Something about it was off. I asked Lee to have a taste, but he said it was fine. I forced the rest of it down, while he drank black coffee like it was going outta style. The lunch plate here wasn’t as good as at our diner. 

The drive up to the lake was beautiful and scenic. Lush green trees on either side of the road. It made me grin from ear to ear, seeing such untamed beauty. Everything at home was so manicured and controlled. The radio played soft bluegrass music and Lee drove with one hand on the wheel and the other hand in mine. 

“I love you,” I looked at him, the sun shining off the dash and across his sunglasses. 

Hargus Lake was big and blue and the afternoon sun sparkled off the dark water. The cabin was situated right next to the lakefront. Apparently, it was the deputy mayor’s lake house and Lee had gotten him to hand over the keys to us because of something that had to do at this bar in town. I wasn’t really sure, but Lee had a sly grin on his face that made me not want to know any more. A long dock led out to the lake with a set of chairs and a small fishing boat at the end. 

“Why don't you get changed into your bathing suit Bunny, we can read down on the dock for a while before dinner."

I didn't even have time to really think about it. A small bag was tossed onto the bed, next to the suitcase. Even after all this time, when he presented me with a small bag I knew I was in for it. There was always a give and take when it came to gifts from Lee. And the ones that came in small bags were normally more of a gift for him, rather than me. Skimpy lingerie that I didn't understand the purpose of most of the time, why not just have me naked?

The bathing suit he bought for me was practically a set of underwear. A black halter top style bra was covered with white polka dots. I was practically spilling out of the cups, a growing concern of mine over the last couple of months. My backside was half exposed in the suit bottom. It was mortifying how the seams of the suit dug into my skin, revealing how much weight I'd gained recently. Five months ago this overly sexual bathing suit would have fit just fine. 

I couldn't deny it anymore. After five months of no monthly, no bleeding, and a few weeks of being sick every afternoon like clockwork, I knew. There was no way I wasn't. The only reason Lee hadn't noticed was because things at the station had only just calmed down. He'd won his re-election after some heavy campaigning and, I was sure, a certain amount of bribery. 

Five months ago, we were at a Valentine's Day dinner and dance being held by the VFW. It was important for us to be seen out supporting the troops who'd come home from WWII and Vietnam. A good sheriff supported all local charities and veteran's groups. 

So I got a fancy, flouncy soft pink dress and kitten heels and Lee wore a nice suit and tie to match. It kinda reminded me of school dances. Or at least what I heard the school dances were like. He flung me around the dance floor and I made polite conversation with all the right people. 

Near the end of the night, Lee wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away from a conversation with the mayor's wife and into a darkened stairwell. 

"I've been thinkin' about fuckin' ya in this pretty dress all night Bunny Baby, seein' ya all dolled up and talkin' to that uppity bitch all proper like, god damn, I almost bent ya over right there. Feel how hard you're makin' Bunny. Need to be in that sweet pussy before I'm bustin' in my pants."

I had stair shaped bruises on my bottom for a week. Lee made me stay at the party, his spend leaking into my panties for another hour. 

And now, here I was, somehow pregnant despite what we'd been told. I… I didn't know how I felt about it. The twins were walking handfuls and the thought of going through more sleepless nights and teething gave me more anxiety than I thought I could handle. Not to mention the terror of giving birth that no one told me about until after the babies were a few months old. 

There was no going back now. 

I wrapped a blanket around my body despite the heat, picked up the new book for us to read, and walked out to the dock. Lee was lounging on the chair, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his wife beater. His shoes and socks tucked underneath his seat. I peered around, the lake seemed to be deserted. That was a blessing itself, and I thanked my lucky stars that there weren't any cabins neighboring this one. 

"Bunny took ya long enough." Lee grinned all big at me and I couldn't hide my shudder. How he could still make me feel so helpless and weak after everything was absurd. "Take off that dumb blanket and let me see ya."

He pulled his sunglasses up and spread his legs further apart. There was already a tent forming in his trousers. I swallowed any pride I had left, I knew exactly what would happen next. The blanket was tossed onto the second chair. 

"Look at my lil Bunny Baby," his eyes raked over my body, lingering around my chest. I thought my skin was on fire. "C'mere."

Trying to have any amount of control before the whole weekend was lost to me, I kneeled between his spread thighs on the lounge chair. The wood dug into my knees, helping me keep my nerve. He was still smiling. I hadn't made a wrong move. 

"Lee," I wrapped my hands around one of his. 

"Bunny Baby," he mocked my serious tone. 

"I have a c-confession to make," his smile dropped and suddenly my hands were twisted into his. "It-it-it-it's not bad."

"Then ya better get confessin'," he snarled. 

"I didn't tell ya sooner cause I was scared."

"Ya know what happened last time ya kept a secret from me," he squeezed my hands. Yes, I did know and that was a punishment I didn't want to relive. 

His harsh grip tightened and I felt tears start streaming down my face. Why couldn't I just tell him? This was the kinda news we'd wanted to hear for so long before our babies. 

"Spit it out, girl." 

"I'm preg-g-nan-nant," I whimpered into my lap, only just peeking up at him.

Lee's frown deepened before his lips split into a wolfish grin. Both of his hands moved to cup my face and to force me to look at him. 

"How long have ya known?"

"I didn't believe it until I missed my monthly for the fifth time. One of the mama's at the library said that by that time, ya know it's really stuck."

"Is that why you're getting all big?"

I nodded, still unsure of how to take his reaction. One of his hands trailed down my body, first to pull down the front of my stop. Instantly I shivered, our surroundings and his gaze caused goosebumps to form over my chest. He played with my breasts until both of my nipples were hard. I whimpered, both of my hands now splayed across his thighs to keep my balance.

I'd never felt anything so intense in my life. How I already felt ready to explode into a million pieces was beyond me. Lee's hand moved to my small bump. It was so warm and comforting, but not where my body needed attention. 

"Lee, please," I begged, moving my own hands up his pants. 

He looked back up at me. There was a flash of something dark across his face before a smug, animalistic grin settled on his lips.

"Ya need something Bunny?" I whimpered and flushed further. "What was that?"

"I want you inside me, please, I need it."

"Open up my pants then Bunny Baby, you know what to do."

My fingers tore at the button and zipper. A desperation I'd never felt before came over me. When his cock was in my hand, hot and heavy, I felt myself drooling. I stroked him firmly, pulling back the foreskin and seeing the angry red head. 

He pulled up onto his lap until I was straddling him. My hands were moved to his shoulders. His lips latched onto my nipples and I bit down on my lip. He was torturing me.

My gaze flicked over Lee's head, all I could see was the cabin and immense forest. When his fingers spread my petals, I let myself go. A high pitched whine pierced the calm silence around us. 

"Jesus Christ, Bunny Baby, I may hafta keep ya like this all the time," he growled before attacking my other nipple. 

"Lee please, I can't, I need you, please."

I was babbling nonsense, I couldn't even tell what I was begging for anymore. Lee lined himself up with my entrance and pushed just the tip in. My walls clenched around him, trying to force him further inside of me, but he kept me still. My fingers dug into his shoulder. 

"Lee," I squeaked.

"Beg for it Bunny Baby," he taunted me. 

I looked at him. I was already begging for it. I'd never wanted to have sex so bad in my entire life. I thought I was gonna go crazy if he didn't put his cock inside me. 

My eyes settled on his wolfish grin. He was enjoying this, torturing me in this new way. I felt a flare of anger.

"Lee, I swear if you don't fuck me right now, I'll-"

He punched the air right out of my lungs when he plunged into me. Finally, finally, I felt my body release. My walls pulsed around him and felt my body turn to pudding. I sagged forward against him, relishing in the intense pleasure of being filled. 

"Holy shit," Lee's rumbling laughter jerked him inside of me. "God damn Bunny Baby, fuckin' love how hungry you are to be fucked."

"You aren't upset?" The question popped up and outta my mouth.

"Why would you makin' me a daddy again make me upset Bunny?" He nosed at my hair.

I shrugged unsure why I felt so insecure. My husband was still rock hard and 'balls deep' inside me just like he liked to be.

"You know I love you, no matter what," he pulled my face up to his and kissed me tenderly. "Now, I believe my demandin' lil Bunny Baby wanted to be fucked."

🍼🍼🍼


End file.
